Harry Potter and The Shadow Stone
by thewateryfiredrummer
Summary: Meet Harry Potter, your average teenager in New York...not! He's no Wizard, nor is he any normal human being. Adopted at the age of seven by a conman half demon he is part of a hidden world not even the Wizarding World is aware of. Welcome to the Underground...Enjoy your stay. Harry twin fic. WARNING! Will/may contain OC, YAOI, INCEST, VIOLENCE. HIATUS! REALLY LONG HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Cat: Welcome to the first fanfic I wrote in a very long time. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I only own the OCs and Demon based ****Universe that will appear in this story. **

**WARNING: Yaoi(eventually), eventually incest, mentions of abuse and some blood and gore. Also OOCness. A Harry has a twin who's the BWL fic. **

**Summery: Meet Harry Potter, your average teenager in New York...not! He's no Wizard, nor is he any normal human being. Adopted at the age of seven by a conman half demon he is part of a hidden world not even the Wizarding World is aware of. Welcome to the Underground, a word of Demons, Vampires, Angels, and Werewolves. Now meet the Demoni, an organization built off the kidnapping and killing of humans, run by a feared demon only known as Leader. Join Harry as he faces his destiny, faces demons and deatheaters, and officially comes back from the "dead" to correct a mistake made long ago. **

**PAIRINGS: OMC(Henry S. Potter)xHarry, multiple OcxOc, RonxHermione, JamesxLily. (might add more)**

_Flashback_

"Talking"_  
_

'Thinking'

**SSSSsssssssssssssss**

**Prologue**

As the sunset on Godric's Hollow a feeling of dread filled her soul. Strange things were known to happen on All Hallows Eve, and this one would be not exception. This was their fifth Halloween in hiding from a narcissistic psychopath hell bent on killing her five year old sons. Why was faith so cruel? One son burdened with a predetermined destiny and the other shunned from wizard kind for being different; for being a squib. Sometimes she blamed herself, really. She was the muggleborn, the mudblood. A witch born of two muggles with not magic naturally in her linage; a witch with dirty blood. Yet despite all her short comings in breeding Lily Marie Potter, formally Evens, was the brightest witch of her year. She was smart, and beautiful woman with an adoring husband, a Mastery in Charms, and two lovely children. Lily had a bright, and happy future a head of her but that all came crashing down nearly five years ago.

_ Voldamort, the mad man after her family, was at his high. James Potter, he husband, was overworked caching Deatheaters for both the Ministry and The Order, and their boys were only a measly 3 months. Dumbledore, the famed Light Lord, and her old professor as well as a family friend, called James and herself aside after an Order meeting. The jovial, grandfatherly man, who normaly has a twinkle in his eye, looked unusually grave. _

_"Lily, James," he had said, tone somber, "I am afraid I came about the most troubling news. It concerns your sons."_

_ Lily shared a look with James, both wore worried expressions. Lily held the twins tighter to her chest, almost suffocating the sleeping infants in her robes. She should have known! She should of known the happiness would end! James rested a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked Dumbledore in the eye, his Gryffindor nature shining threw. He was brave, and ready to fight what ever threatened their children head on. _

_"Out with it Albus," James said, voice hard. _

_"It's a prophesy, given to me while I was interviewing Miss Sybill Trelawney for the Divination position. She had said __**'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'**__. We believe the ether one of your twins or the Longbottom child may be the savior the prophesy spoke of." Albus said, leaving the couple dumbstruck and horrified._

Lily closed the curtains with a soft sigh. As she turned to head back the oven some of her long, firey hair came free from it's bind and fell across her emerald eyes. After hearing the prophesy Albus had them go into hiding under the Fidelius Charm, along with the Longbottoms. Since then they have live a completely cut off life, only leaving the boundaries of the cottage once a week to get food, and even then they were under heavy glamour. The twins were home schooled and had never met an other child but each other. Sometimes she thought they were depriving them of a childhood. She pulled out of her thoughts by a small tug on her apron. Green met green, and Lily smiled.

"Yes Harry?"

Harry looked up at her with unruly black hair obscuring his cherubic face, and bright green eyes. Eyes so full of love, life, and childhood innocents. The boy may have looked liked his father, but he was every inch a muma's boy. It saddened her to think about how curious smart, little Harry would never know the joys of Magic. The day she found out he was a squib was the second worst day of her life, just after that thrice cursed prophesy. She had brought the twins to a check up at 9 months. The check up showed that Harry wasn't reaching any of his magical milestones. No accidental magic, and his core was dead. Harry wasn't a wizard, he would never perform his first spell, ride his first broom, or go to Hogwarts along side Henry.

Somehow, though, that day had hit her James even harder. James was not an only child. He once had a baby sister, Maybell Dorea Potter, a squib. James adored his little sister, and took his role as older brother very seriously He didn't care if she could never use magic, May was his sister and that was all that mattered. Then she died, tortured to death by pureblood surpremacuis at the tender age of six. That left a mark on James, a very big mark, that no one would ever think was there.

"Muma, I have a funny feeling," Harry frowned, "And not funny ha, ha. Something bad is coming Muma, Hen'y feels it too."

Lily frowned, deepening her worry lines, "Come on Harry," She said, taking her little boy's small hand in her own. She squeezed lightly.

"Are we goin' to the hiddin' room Muma," He asked. She nodded stiffly, and lead Harry up the stairs and to the twin's playroom to fetch Henry.

"Henry! Come on, hiding time!" Lily called.

" 'Kay Mummy," Henry replied, latching onto Lily's unoccupied hand. Henry and Harry may be twins but they were different as they could be. Henry had inharited her firey red hair, and gained Hazel green eyes, a mixture of her own and James'. He was also bigger and tanner than Harry, with more of a joker attitude, like his father. While Harry was more clam, and tamed, compared to Henry's eternal excitement, and wild nature.

The Hidden Room was a small room with enough food and water for about three days, hidden behind a painting of two Rooks and a Knight. Lily ushered her babies inside, and told them not to make a single peep, not matter what they hear beyond the door. With a chorused "Yes Muma/Mummy," she shut the door, placing a timed locking spell and a strong silencing spell over it. Lily stood on one side unprotected as the wards suddenly crumbled.

Lily silently cured the Ministry for keeping James busy, but hopefully she could hold them off just long enough for The Order of the Phoenix to arrive The woman pulled out her wand as she practicably sprinted down the hallway, a streak of fire down the cream halls. The front door burst open just as she made it to the bottom of the stairs. She was face to face with Voldamort himself!

"Well, well..." The snake-like man sneered, "Potter's little Mudblood wife, was a weak deference."

Lily scowled at Voldamort, raising her wand, "At least I'm not afraid to face death, coward!" She hissed, her green eyes alight with an internal fire. She was a Gryffindor, she faced fear and death with bravery and valor. Lily Potter was no coward!

"You chose your fate, woman," Voldamort said, raising his wand, "Avada-."

"Reducto!"

Voldamort's eyes widened slightly, quickly throwing up a shield charm.

As soon as the sheild broke Lily quickly fallowed with a Sectumsempra, which surprised the Dark Lord yet again. Sectumsempra was considered a mostly dark spell, he wouldn't expect a Gryffindor mudblood to use it. He quickly dodged, the spell skimming his shoulder, drawing blood. Yet another surprise the mudblood manged to hit him.

"Hm...you truly are a Gryffindor, brash and foolish," He mocked before shouting "CRUCIO!"

Before she could dodge the spell she was hit, and the pain hit in an instant. A thousand white hot knives stabbing her in the chest. Voldamort laughed, a high pitched mocking laugh, as he left her there, unable to protect her children. 'Henry, Harry, James, I'm sorry...' she thought before blacking out.

Meanwhile in the Hidden Room the twins were silently worrying for their mother. Henry hugged his little brother close, sometime during noise Harry started crying. His hold only tightened when he heard screams, and not just any screams, his Mummy's screams. He blinked away his own tears, he couldn't cry now! He was the big brother and big brothers don't cry in front of little brothers; even if he's only ten minutes older. Henry was going to protect Harry, and beat up who ever was hurting his Mummy. Unknown to ether twin the magic in the room spiked, ready to protect it's master.

The door was blown up, sending debris everywhere, and when the smoke cleared it revealed a man with white, scaly skin, a snake-like face and blood red eyes. His black robes billowed around him, like pitch black smoke, and he strode into the tiny room.

"We finally meet," He sneered, at the two cowering children.

"What did you do to our Mummy Snake-Face!" Henry shouted, shooting up and taking a protective stance in front of Harry.

"You're about to find out," The vial man cackled evilly, pointing his wand at the twins, and said the most taboo spell, "Avada Kedavra!"

As soon as the green light shot from the the bone white wand Henry's magic took action; fueled by his love for his twin and family. A golden shield erected around them, reflecting but a small fraction of the curse back at a shell shocked Voldamort. When the curse hit Voldamort's body started to crack, blood oosing, and suddenly exploded, splattering blood, and innards bathing the walls red. Shock waves of dark magic rocked not only the room, but the cottage; causing chunks of ceiling to rain on Henry and Harry. One of which struck Harry as the shield collapsed. When Harry went down Henry feel into unconsciousness as well, forehead bleeding and magical core drained.

Albus Dumbledore appeared with a sharp crack in the crumbling house faced with the motionless body of Lily Potter. Albus feared the worse, but was greatly relived when he felt a pulse. With the knowledge that Lily lived the famed wizard hurried up the stairs where he was faced with a sight that would haunt his darkest nightmares. The walls, the floor, the renments of the ceiling were coated with the Dark Lord's body parts, organs and blood. Everything except the twins and the floor around them. Both where motionless. Albus sucked in a breath and checked Henrick Potter's pulse, and was relieved to find him alive. Then he turned to Hadrian Potter's unmoving body, even more worry flooding his old heart. The boy was a squib, and thus was more vulnerable then his twin. He swiftly check his pulse...alive. He sighed in relief and ran a diagnostic spell on the twin's. Henry had exhosted his core, and had an all ready scaring cut on his forehead, and Harry had a minor concussion.

The Light Lord looked between the two brothers, he was faced with a powerful choice Henry was the boy who lived, the savior, and the defeater of Voldamort. He would get fame and fortune along with his parents There was possibility the Harry will be neglected, or even worse, abused. He loved the Potters as his own family, he didn't want to see Harry hurt and ignored. Fame had a way of changing people. So, Albus Dumbledore picked up Harry, frowning deeply, eyes not twinkling. He made a choice not knowing that as soon he stepped onto the neatly manicured grass of Number Four, Privet Drive with a tiny, limp boy in his arms, that the choice he made was a the wrong one.

**Cat: Read and Review please ^^ **


	2. CH1A Not so Bad Encounter with a Jackal

**Cat: And here's chapter one! Hip, hip hooray! Also would you guys like me to put up a chapter summarizing the demon world and the species inhabiting it? Just wondering. I would also like to thank The red panda alchemist, and Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad for commenting, along with everyone who Favorited and Alerted my story. Seeing that made me swell with pride and start writing this chapter. **

**Also, just to warn you, I might change the story name once I find something wittier. **

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I only own the OCs and Demon based ****Universe that will appear in this story.**

**WARNING: Yaoi(eventually), eventually incest, mentions of abuse and some blood and gore. Also OOCness. A Harry has a twin who's the BWL fic.**

**Summery: Meet Harry Potter, your average teenager in New York...not! He's no Wizard, nor is he any normal human being. Adopted at the age of seven by a conman half demon he is part of a hidden world not even the Wizarding World is aware of. Welcome to the Underground, a word of Demons, Vampires, Angels, and Werewolves. Now meet the Demoni, an organization built off the kidnapping and killing of humans, run by a feared demon only known as Leader. Join Harry as he faces his destiny, faces demons and deatheaters, and officially comes back from the "dead" to correct a mistake made long ago.**

**PAIRINGS: OMC(Henry S. Potter)xHarry, multiple OcxOc, RonxHermione, JamesxLily. (might add more)**

_Flashback_

"Talking"_  
_

'Thinking'

**SSSSsssssssssssssss**

**Chapter One- A Not so Bad Encounter with a Jackal **

The Dursleys of Number Four, Privet Drive were a perfectly normal, respectable family, thank you very much. Nothing abnormal, or out of place about them. Mr. Vernon Dursley was a large man, with an equally as large mustache, and watery eyes. He was a proud man, highly respected in the neighborhood as the Director of a major drill manufacturing company, Grunnings. His wife, Petunia Dursley, was his complete opposite. Petunia had a head of blond hair, and twice the usual amount of neck, which she used to spy on neighbors and gather what was what and who was with who for her weekly tea parties. Then there was the final member of the little family, their young son, Dudley. Their son had a nasty reputation among his peers as a bully, not that news of his activities ever reached his parent's ears. Dudley was about as wide as he was tall, with thick blond hair, and small blue eyes. The Dursleys were a perfectly normal family; a hard working husband, a little housewife, and an "angel" of a son. The cookie-cutter community of Privet Drive would never expect them to be hiding such a strange secret, but it wasn't a question of what, it was a question of who.

Harry awoke to the now familiar sight of his dusty cupboard walls, not that he could really see much anyways. There was no sound yet, he was early. The too small boy sighed in relief, he would have at lest a few minutes of peace. Harry sat up slowly, trying not to agitate any of last night's injuries. He hissed as a cut on his back opened a little. His uncle was not happy, Dudley got a F again, and Uncle blamed the freak for distracting his little Duddikins. But what else was new, he always got blamed for everything.

Ignoring the pain, Harry blindly groped around the cupboard trying to find his glasses. When he found them he handled them carefully afraid they would brake on him again. Hopefully the masses of duck tape could keep them together this time. As soon as he could see clearly again Harry set off to find some modernity clean clothing, or at least less blood stained. The boy finally settled on a too big shirt, and opted to keep his pants on, they weren't to stained so they should be fine for a while. Just as he finished picking a spider of his socks he heard the tell tale footsteps of his aunt.

"Boy! Get up and make breakfast," She shreaked, "Stop lazing around!"

Harry's bright eyes widened and he quickly scurried out of the cupboard, and into the kitchen. He didn't want to make Petunia angry, because when she got angry Vernon got even angrier then normal, and that was a very bad thing for Harry. He shuttered as he put the bacon in the pan. He was going to be good today, not a freak, not a burden and not a layabout. Yep, he was going to be good; normal. It did occur to him once or twice maybe this wasn't normal. Maybe a seven year old shouldn't be cooking, maybe a seven year old shouldn't be sleeping in cupboard, and maybe, just maybe, the was no such thing as normal. He once asked his aunt these questions, when he first arrived at the Dursley residence...and he didn't want a repeat performance.

_A little five year old Harry was busy mopping the floors of the kitchen as the Dursleys ate. The little boy was dumped by his parents here just about a month ago, for being, and I quote "a freak among freaks". Of course Harry argued valiantly against that, but Uncle Vernon took it upon himself to teach Harry his first "lesson". Harry whimpered at the memory, still sore from his latest "lesson". Harry, though only being five, contemplated the meaning of the word normal. His relatives used it a lot, but he really didn't know what it means. His Muma always said to ask questions, no matter how small; people learned that way. Harry slowed his mopping and looked up at his relatives. He took in a deep breath, summoning all his courage, and asked, "W-what's normal mean?" _

_ The air in the room seemed become tense as everyone, minus Dudley, paused in eating. Uncle Vernon started to get that funny shade of red again, and Aunt Patunia dropped her fork on her plate with a loud clatter. Harry's body grew rigid, emerald eyes wide, making him resemble a deer caught in headlights. _

_"I'll teach you what normal is, you little freak," Vernon snarled, his nostrils flaring like a bull's and his face going from red to purple. Vernon got up faster then Harry even thought some one of his size could, sending his chair flying, and shoving the table a bit. Before Harry could even run, the walrus-like man grabbed him the scruff of the neck and threw him to the floor. _

_"Seems like I have to teach you the rules again, boy," Harry couldn't breath, he couldn't move. Panic overrode his mind and body as his uncle picked up the mop he was previously holding. Pain, so much pain. Tears stung his eyes and screams tore his throat. He didn't know how long it was. It may have been minutes, but it felt like hours before his uncle stopped. He let out a shuttered sob as he heard Vernon leave for work, and Dudley leave for school. There, laying in his own tears and blood, Harry learned rule number one of life at the Dursleys; Don't ask questions. _

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by the smell of burnt bacon. 'No! No!,' he thought desperately, 'This can't happening...no! I need to be good, normal! Normal'. Harry's body shook and tears began to well in his once vibrant eyes. A sob erupted from his mouth as tears sizzled on the pan.

"What have you done now, boy," Petunia said in her shrill voice, grabbing him roughly by the shoulder with her bony hand. She gasped seeing the burnt bacon in the pan, and pushed Harry back. He landed painfully on the pristine floors, shaking even harder.

"I-I'm sorry Aunt Petunia, please, pl-please don't call Uncle, I-I can fix it just p-please," Harry begged, hoping that somewhere in that blackened heart of his aunt's there was some sense of mercy. But he knew his fate was sealed once his saw a cruel glint in his aunt's cold eyes.

"VERNON! The freak burned our poor Dudley's food!" With that the man came lumbering in, face all ready an unhealthy shade of peuce. Harry was sobbing uncontrollably now, begging what ever god there was to have mercy. He didn't want to die! He wanted to go home, go back to his Muma, Daddy, and Henry. To play with Padfoot and Moony again. To listen to Grandpa Albus tell him and Henry funny stories again. To concoct various pranks on their parents with Henry again. He wanted his old life back!

"This is the last straw, boy," Vernon said, a cruel smile spreading across his fat face, "We gave you a roof over you head," More tears and pleas, "Feed you food from our table," A kick and a broken rib, "And you repay our kindness with with _this_," A fat hand around his neck, "Since you came into this house you've nothing but trouble, boy, but now I'm going to end this." Vernon drew back a fist and punched the small boy in the face, shattering his glasses. Shards from the glasses invented themselves in the child's left eye, causing him to scream bloody murder. That was when Harry's survival instincts kicked in. Harry kicked as hard as he could, adrenaline coursing threw his veins. Vernon released his hold, falling to his knees and grabbing at his crotch.

Harry flew for the door as Petunia screamed his uncle's name, and his fat pig of a cousin came bounding in. So Harry ran down the streets of Privet Drive, tears and blood smearing his face and staining his shirt. He ran threw the pain, his body working on auto pilot, and his mind numb. He ran past shocked neighbors, and neighborhood children. He ran past the park. He ran until he didn't know where he was anymore. He ran until his feet were bloody and his thin socks torn. When he finally stopped running he was in a small alleyway that smelled strongly of rotting meat, and urine But Harry didn't care, he just fell to his knees and cried. He cried partly from the pain, and part because of the realization. The realization that he was free, finally free. After two long years of abuse, starvation and servitude he was free. He didn't care where he was, or what would happen next; all that mattered was that he was free.

**SSSSSssssssss **

Jackal B., a strange man with an even stranger agenda, strolled leisurely down down the streets of Little Whinging. Little Whinging was not the type of place you would expect a man like him to be. First off he didn't quite fit in with the rest of the residents, partly because of his american accent, and partly because of how he dressed. You don't really see someone walking around in pinstripe suit and fedora everyday. He was here strictly on business, if it wasn't for business then he would have never stepped foot in this boring town.

As he walked his pointed ears, hidden under chin length chest nut hair, perked at the sound of a young child sobbing. Jackal B. paused in mid-step, the sound bringing back memories best left forgotten. Jackal B. may be a jaded, and perhaps a bit of a cynical individual but he was not heartless. So he turned to the fowl smelling alleyway, not quit caring if his shoes got dirty. What he saw next broke his patched up little heart. A child, probably no older than five, was sitting in filth. His oversized cloths were bloodstained, and his body bruised The little boy was holding a bloody hand over the left side of his face, and looked up at him fearfully with one dull green eye. His black hair was greasy and matted with dirt, and he was unhealthily pale and gaunt. It was disterbingly like looking into a mirror back in time.

"Hey," He said softly, kneeling down slowly to the child's level, trying to appear as nonthreatening as possible, "What's wrong kiddo, what happen?"

The boy looked at him with something akin to disbelief as if someone being kind to him was new. That made Jackal B. sick, people who do this to children make him so sick. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know what happened so I can help," Jackal B. said in the same soft tone, "I know, let's start with names. I'm Erin, but most people call me Jackal B." He had no idea why he just gave the child his real name, but he felt if he didn't he would never the waif's trust.

The child looked at the man with scrutiny, looking for any sign of deception. Finding none he finally spoke, "...'m Harry Potter." His voice was horse and pained, matching his looks. Erin nodded and grinned, thinking 'Good, we're making headway here.'

"Well hello Harry, nice to meet you," He stuck out his hand slowly to shake. Harry flinch, but once he realized the strange man wasn't going to hit him, he slowly returned the gesture with his unbloody hand. Erin gripped the little hand gently and gave a small shake. He smiled softly at Harry, and Harry attempted to return the smile.

"My eye," Harry said quietly. Jackal B. raised an eyebrow, not quite getting what he meant.

"I can't see out it, and it hurts," The little boy said, taking his bloody hand off his face. His left eye was a mess; there was at least five shards of glass invented at random around and in his eye, and his face was heavily bruised and coated thickly with blood.

"Jesus," Erin breathed, cat-like eyes wide. If he ever found who did this he was sicking the incubus twins on them.

"Harry, do you mind coming with me so we can fix you up?" Erin asked after a couple minutes of shock. He couldn't comprehend how the kid was screaming in pain right now. Harry stared at him with his good eye, giving him a look that said 'what's the catch?'.

"You can leave once your all patched up, or you can stay. It's up to you kid," Jackal B. said, hoping he didn't have to brake this boy's fragile trust by taking him by force. After thinking it over Harry nodded slowly at the man. Silently Harry hoped this man might be a wizard, and take him back home. Or at least find out why his parents left him with the Dursleys. Jackal B. smiled, relived, and slowly, and carefully picked up the boy. He felt way to light to be a proper weight.

And just like that Jackal B. left the alleyway, little Harry Potter in his arms; making the trek back to the inn. Sure, he gained even more weird stares with his new companion, but he was used to worse. Maybe coming to England wasn't such a bad move.

**SSSSsssssssssssssss**

**Cat: So who is this mysterious stranger Jackal B.? That's for me to know and you to find out. The next chapter will be summarizing Harry's childhood.(mostly because I don't feel like doing a lot chapters on that). Don't worry though, we'll be seeing Henry and the Potters soon. **

**Should Sirus and Remus to be paired up? Vote yes or no.**

**Also any ideas of what role Severus Snape should play in the story? I'm kind of drawing a blank on him. Draco too. Any ideas would be highly appreciated. **


	3. CH 2 The Years Gone By

**Cat: And here are all the important parts of Harry's childhood. Anything else will be revealed in flashbacks. Now you find out why Harry's not quite human. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I only own the OCs and Demon based ****Universe that will appear in this story.**

**WARNING: Yaoi(eventually), eventually incest, mentions of abuse and some blood and gore. Also OOCness. A Harry has a twin who's the BWL fic.**

**Summery: Meet Harry Potter, your average teenager in New York...not! He's no Wizard, nor is he any normal human being. Adopted at the age of seven by a conman half demon he is part of a hidden world not even the Wizarding World is aware of. Welcome to the Underground, a word of Demons, Vampires, Angels, and Werewolves. Now meet the Demoni, an organization built off the kidnapping and killing of humans, run by a feared demon only known as Leader. Join Harry as he faces his destiny, faces demons and deatheaters, and officially comes back from the "dead" to correct a mistake made long ago.**

**PAIRINGS: OMC(Henry S. Potter)xHarry, multiple OcxOc, RonxHermione, JamesxLily. (might add more)**

_Flashback_

"Talking"_  
_

'Thinking'

**SSSSsssssssssssssss**

**Chapter Two- The Years Gone By**

**(First sights)- Age Seven**

Harry let out a soft wow as he leaned against the plane window. The stars twinkle in the dark blue sky like little beacons and the pale moon heavy and full. He swore to Merlin he could see a face in it. He heard a soft chuckle to his right and rolled his eye. Over the past month he known the man they developed a friendship of sorts. He didn't trust Jackal B. completely yet, but he trusted him more then anyone else right now.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, adjusting his new glasses, trying to be careful about his bandaged eye.

"You, I never seen you act so much like a kid before," Erin chuckled, ruffling Harry's messy hair, but frown slightly when the young boy flinched He knew it would take years to fix all the damage, but Harry was all ready progressing further then he thought he would in such a short time.

"I'm seven, I am a kid," Harry snorted, turning his attention back to the window.

"Could of fooled me," Erin said, leaning back in his seat. Harry then proceeded to stick his tongue out at the man.

**(Meet the Twins)- Age Seven**

When the arrived at the apartment complex Jackal B. owned they were met with a rather odd sight. Two men were on a desk, making out...with out any cloths on. Both had tan, slightly feminine bodies, and long, curly, strawberry hair. That wasn't the strangest part about them though, no the strangest part were the two black horns poking out of each of their heads, and the thin, whip-like tail the both had. The only difference between the blue eyed men was the the on top had his hair up in a pony tail.

"God damn it you two!" Jackal B. shouted, blushing a deep red, swiftly covering Harry's eyes with his hand. The twin men cackled and leaped off the desk, and stalked over to Jackal B. and Harry, circling them like a cat circles it's pray.

"What do you expect us to do, B.," The pony tailed one said.

"Die of sex deprivation," The other one finished.

"Hey!," Jackal B. shouted, startling Harry a little, "Virgin eyed child in the room, at least put some cloths on!". Both twins blinked in confusion before noticing the little kid clinging to their boss's leg. The both raised an eyebrow and shared a look.

"Fine, fine-"

"-But we expected both an explanation and a payment later."

Both twins walked out of the room, and up to their room to find cloths. Jackal B. uncovered Harry's eyes. "Okay, can you explain please," Harry asked, unconsciously bracing himself slightly.

Erin sighed and took off his hat to run his figures threw his hair, "The one with the ponytail is Cain, and the other one's Nero; they're incubi," He thought for second before adding, "They work as my bodyguards."

"What is an incubi and why do you need bodyguards?" Harry asked, glaring up at the man, tense.

"An incubus is a type of demon that does something I'll tell you about when your older, and I need bodyguards because I make a lot of enemies in my line of work," Erin explained. Before Harry could ask for a better explanationbthe twins came bursting in, dressed in skirts and corsets. Cain immediately started hound Jackal B. for answers while Nero cooed over Harry. That day Harry learned a few swear words, and unknowingly avoided walking in on several things a seven year old shouldn't see.

**(The Power of the Shadows)- Age Nine**

Harry was nine now, and has been living with Jackal B. for two years now. His wild raven hair was starting to tame as it approached chin length and his eye healed, though it was blind now. Depth perception was a problem he was still trying to overcome. He was still a bit small for his age, and a bit too pale, but he was starting to fill out a little. Harry started to devolve his own sense of style over the past two years as well and no longer refused new cloths. His most prized possession, though, was a big, checkered scarf Erin and the twins got him for his first birthday as a resident of The Underground.

The Underground was a hidden world, much like the Wizarding world, but instead of being knee-deep in prejudiced and corruption The Underground was knee-deep in dishonesty and danger. Despite being a very dangerous world, and perhaps a bit unstable, but it was like a sanctuary for many. Wizards have hunted, and killed off many creatures, the stragglers formed The Underground; a haven for Demons, Werewolves, Vampires, Dark Veela, Elementals, and even Squibs like himself called this place home. The New York Underground was one of the last, and largest stronghold of the Underground; most of the European ones have been found and destroyed along with half the Russian, Australian and Canadian ones have been destroyed The ones in Asia have dissolved do to the pro creature laws in most Asian nations. America was kind of a go between for creature, and non-wizard rights, but was starting to become more like Europe every year.

Jackal B., who turned out to be a half demon, ran a business selling what most societies outside The Underground would deem illegal. Dark artifacts, demon weapons, angel weapons, even some muggle things, you name it he probably had at least one. The man was also a wicked swindler; he once bought a philosopher's stone cheap by convincing the seller it was a fake. He had yet to sell it though, thinking it may come in handy someday. Harry often helped Jackal B. and the twins in the shop, mostly moving boxes and dusting. Sometimes he cooked, but on when one of his guardians was there to help. But most of the time when he was not helping Harry was reading some book or an other. The twins, over the years, became sort of like a pair of bothers, or in some cases, sisters. Sometimes they caught him before he could run, and out him in all kinds of ridiculous outfits.

Harry was currently cross-legged on one of the larger boxes in the back room reading Les Miserables, a book he he decided to get when he stopped at a dusty, old book store a few days ago. It was interesting so far, and he enjoyed Jean Valjean's character. Jackal B. was moving boxes near by, trying to find something or other.

"Shit!" Erin shouted as a small box fell over, spilling gems, and stones of every shape and size on the floor, "Can you help me out here Hal!"

Harry sighed and dog-eared his page. He hopped down from the box, landing a little shakily but on his feet never the less. Harry got on his hands and knees with his pesdo brother, and started to put the colorful gems back in the box.

"What are they for anyways, B.?" Harry asked, holding a red gem that seemed to be holding a miniature, yellow flame within it.

"Don't know, but they do have some magical properties, I think Clair told me what they were for once, but I'm pretty sure the twins drag me away before she could finish. Something about elementals," Erin hummed, tossing a handful in the box half hazardously.

Harry nodded, and sighed; Cain, and Nero had a tendency to show up at the wrong time. He put the red gem back in the box and went to pick up an other gem. This one was different, though. It was dark purple and was swirling with liquid shadows; it seem to radiate a strong, yet comforting darkness. Harry held it close, trying to get a better look. Then the stone began to glow an inky black, and the world slowed down. He didn't even hear Jackal B. shout as the gem rose out of his hand and disappeared into the black half of his field of vision. Suddenly there was pain. Harry screamed and clutched his left eye as he felt the gem push it's way into his useless eye. Soft hiss-like whispers filled his ears.

_**"Finally, a shadow wielder."**_

_**"An other Shade has risen."**_

_**"I thought the family died out with Asylum." **_

_**"Rejoice! Someone can hear us!" **_

Harry felt woozy as more whispers joined in. A Shade, was that some type of creature? A demon? He couldn't be a demon, he was human, a Squib. He vaguely felt arms around him and heard distant shouting. He fought to stay awake as darkness stole his vision, but it was a loosing fight.

_**"Hush, young one. Go to sleep. All will be clear once you wake young Shadow Wielder," **_One of the voices whispered in his ear, and against his better judgement Harry obeyed.

**(The Gray Queen of Ice)- Age Nine**

Harry stared in the mirror, looking at absolute proof he could never be normal. What stared back at him were a pair of mismatched eyes. His right was his normal emerald green, but the left, once a kind of milky green color, was now something completely different. His sclera was now black, and he now had black crack-like marks around his eye. His iris was now the same shade of deep purple as the gem, with rings of black surrounding his pupil to the edge of his iris. It glow unnaturally, even in the light, and seemed to pulse slightly every now and again. The only good part of this new eye was that he had his full vision back now, though he still needed glasses.

The four voices, who told him that they were the Shade family's patron shadows, introduced themselves as **Nacht**, **Sombrefaux**, **UmbraIngredior**, and **Mavro**. At first he argued with them for a while, and tried to tell them they had the wrong kid, but they were adamant the he was a Shade. He wasn't a Shade, he was a Bloody Potter, and by Merlin he was going to stick with it.

He glared darkly at the mirror. These shadows change his appearance too, though only slightly. His hair was even darker, and seemed to suck in all the light around him, and his skin became like porcelain. His hair tamed a little, and his nails became black in color. Harry looked even odder then he did before. Harry felt like he wasn't him anymore.

"Harry," Jackal B. called, sticking his head in, "Time to go."

Harry gave his reflection one last glare before tossing his scarf around his neck, and stalking out the door after Jackal B. Cain and Nero joined them on the way to the car, both demons ruffled his hair affectionately, and gave him their classic devil-like smiles. They came as a precaution . One could tell they meant business because they weren't dressed in drag today. They were dressed in nice black suits and and had their curls slicked back, though Nero still had his down. Jackal B. made some enemies with a rising organization called the Demoni and they weren't taking chances after hearing about what they did to humans. Harry shuttered at the thought, they easily made Vernon look like a tamed kitten.

Harry slid into the back seat with Jackal B., and the twins took the front. Thankfully Nero was the one driving, Cain's driving reminded him too much of a roller-coaster for comfort. Once they were all buckled in Nero backed the car out on to the street and took off for the Elemental District. Jackal B. explained to him they were going to see a long time friend of his, Clair Gray, who was a Water Elemental, and could help him learn his power. Harry just continued his childish brooding.

_**"You do realize if you keep frowning like that your face will get stuck, right," **_**Marvo** chuckled from the shadows of the car.

_**"Shut-up," **_Harry hissed. Jackal B. looked at him funny and Harry felt his heart sink. Were they going to get rid of him for being too much of a freak?

"Harry, stop being such a pessimist " Erin said, as if he read the younger's thoughts, "Think of it this way, you have magic now. It maybe different magic then what your parents and brother have, but it's magic and it's yours." A smile slowly appeared on Harry's face, and he nodded slowly. Maybe he could be both a Shade and a Potter. He rolled his eyes as he heard the shadows cheer in the background.

They soon arrived at a small house. It was painted light blue with white shutters, and trim. Two small ponds were in the front yard and a small path of gravel lead up to the front door. Harry trailed a bit behind his guardians on the short trek to the door, nervousness rearing it's ugly head. Jackal be knocked three times, and a woman appeared at the door. She had pin straight, white-blond hair, sharp features, and ice blue eyes. She held an intimidating aura, and carried her self confidently. She kind of reminded him a pureblood family he heard his father complain about once or twice, but also a like his Aunt Minny. Then suddenly a little girl appeared at the woman's side. She seemed about Harry's age, but was still taller then him. Her hair was more of a silver blond, and was short. She had eyes to match her mother's and was dressed a bit like a boy, though Harry could still tell she was a girl.

The woman smiled and said, "Hello, Erin, long time no see," she turned her attention to him, "You must be Harry, I'm Clarice Gray, but you may call me Clair."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Harry muttered sheepishly. Clair nudged the girl forward and gave her a look. The girl grudgingly stepped forward, arms across her chest. She stared at him intently for a minute before sticking out a pale hand, "I'm Eira."

Harry smiled lightly and shook her hand, "I'm Harry." So started the friendship of Eira Gray and Harry Potter, along with Harry's tutelage under Clair Gray.

**(A Wolf and the Beginnings of The Tarnished Trio)- Age Eleven **

Eleven year old Harry walked down the streets of The Underground, hoping that no one he knew saw him. Since Harry got his power he opted to grow out his bangs to cover his left eye. It's not like he was ashamed, it was just that people had a tendency to stare, and it made him uncomfortable. According to Eira people were rude and there is nothing they could do about it. He still wore his signature scarf and had a tendency to dress in darker colors; personally he blamed his element for that little style change. As Harry walked he heard some shouting.

He looked down the alleyway where the sound seemed to be coming from, his curiosity peaked. A group of kids, demons and vampires it seemed, were ganging up on an other kid. Harry tried to calm himself, flashbacks starting to run threw his head, and made a split second decision. Harry called up **UmbraIngredior** and stepped into the shadows.

Harry stayed just behind the shadows and grabbed the larger boy by the shoulders, pulling him into the shadows, leaving behind a gaggle of shocked children. The boy thrashed a kicked in Harry's hold as he dragged him to a shadow opening a couple blocks away. Harry was surprised he was able to keep his hold, truthfully. He shoved the boy out of the portal first then stepped out himself.

"What the freaken' hell!" The boy shouted, amber eyes wide. The boy had dark brown hair, and pointed ears. He had two bleeding gashes on his right cheek, and was occupying himself with glaring at Harry, "Who the hell are you!"

"I'm Harry, and I just save your sorry ass," Harry said, grinning, unknowingly beginning his infamous 'saving-people-thing'.

"Who said I needed saving, emo midget," The larger boy, pouted, "What did you do anyways."

Harry rolled his eyes, and said, "Shadow travel. I'm an Elemental."

"Cool, I'm Will Thompson, by the way," The newly dubbed Will said, "I'm a Werewolf."

"Bitten or born?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him again.

"Born, why?" Will asked, getting a bit friendlier when he felt no negativity coming off Harry.

"I have an Uncle who was bitten," Harry explained, "I always wondered the difference."

"Not much," Will snorted, "The only advantage we born got is that we're used to our wolf from birth."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Shouted Eira Gray as she was her best friend.

"Damn it," Harry muttered before turning to Will, "Run!" Will looked at him funny before Harry grabbed him by the hand, running like hell was on his heals.

"What did you do to piss her off!" Will shouted.

"I was skipping class," was the answer.

"HARRY!" And the boys ran even faster.

And so began the Tarnished trio of Harry Potter, Eira Gray, and Will Thompson.

**SSSSsssssssssssssss**

**Cat: Here's something people might find useful...**

**TARNISHED TRIO**

**Name: Hadrain James Potter (Harry or Hal)**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Species****: Shadow Elemental(formally Squib)**

**Name: Eira Isa Gray**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Water Elemental (specialty is ice)**

**Name: William Fredrick Thompson (Will)**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Werewolf (Born) **

**SWINDLER TRIO**

**Name: Erin Bartholomew White (Jackal B.) **

**Age: 32(looks 20 because of demon blood's effect on aging)**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Half-Demon**

**Name: Cain**

**Age: Unknown (looks early 20s)**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Incubus **

**Name: Nero**

**Age: Unknown (looks early 20s)**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Incubus **

**GOLDEN TRIO**

**Name: Henrick Sirus Potter(Henry)**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Wizard**

**Name: Ron Billus Weasley **

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Wizard**

**Name: Harminone Jean Granger**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Fremale**

**Species: Witch**

**OTHER**

**Name: Lily Potter**

**Age: 36**

**Gender: Fremale**

**Species: Witch**

**Name: James Potter**

**Age: 36**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Wizard**

**Also... **

**Mavro- Black (Greek)**

******Nacht- Night (German) **

**************Sombrefaux- Sombre- dark (French), Faux- Scythe (French)**

******UmbraIngredior- Shadow Walker (Latin)**

******Read and Review please ^^ Henry's up next folks!**


	4. CH 3 Bereaved Boy

**Cat: Yes folks, I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote Henry's chapter! Now you get more insight into this kid's character. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I only own the OCs and Demon based ****Universe that will appear in this story.**

**WARNING: Yaoi(eventually), eventually incest, mentions of abuse and some blood and gore. Also OOCness. A Harry has a twin who's the BWL fic.**

**Summery: Meet Harry Potter, your average teenager in New York...not! He's no Wizard, nor is he any normal human being. Adopted at the age of seven by a conman half demon he is part of a hidden world not even the Wizarding World is aware of. Welcome to the Underground, a word of Demons, Vampires, Angels, and Werewolves. Now meet the Demoni, an organization built off the kidnapping and killing of humans, run by a feared demon only known as Leader. Join Harry as he faces his destiny, faces demons and deatheaters, and officially comes back from the "dead" to correct a mistake made long ago.**

**PAIRINGS: OMC(Henry S. Potter)xHarry, multiple OcxOc, RonxHermione, JamesxLily. (might add more)**

_Flashback_

"Talking"_  
_

'Thinking'

******SSSSsssssssssssssss**

**Chapter Three- Bereaved Boy**

_Bereaved- a person who has suffered the death of someone they loved._**  
**

**Year One- The Train**

Henry Potter stood in the crowded area of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters , sticking close to his parents. Normally a young wizard would gaze in excitement upon the sight of Hogwarts express, but Henry couldn't but feel nothing but an overwhelming loneliness. His heart ached for his lost twin. For him to be here to at least see him off; to hug him good bye and wish him a good First Year. Wild red hair dipped into his dark hazel-green eyes, creating a shadow across his face. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, but that tile came with loss, and an overbearing fame that he'd rather be without. Voldemort his twin's murderer, and his mother's torturer was not gone for good, but when he came back Henry was going to get his revenge. Revenge for his little brother, who's body was so twisted and mangled his parents weren't allowed to see it. Revenge for his mother, who screamed most nights, and was plagued with an endless guilt. Revenge for his father, a once happy and bright man now consumed by his work and wallowing in the depths of depression. Even revenge for himself, a twinless, jaded child forced to bare a mask of a happy-go-lucky boy with a wonderful childhood, and had to pretend to not live in a shattered household.

He was jarred out of his dark thoughts by a hand on his shoulder; he was faced with the tired, yet smiling face of his father, "I can't believe this day's here all ready, son."

"Me nether, dad," Henry said, with a strained smile on his face, he was trying, really, "I just wish..."

"I know," James said, squeezing his shoulder lightly. James Potter, over the years have seemed to age twice as fast as the average man. Once a young man with thick, black hair, and laughing hazel eyes, now looked like tired man with worry lines instead of laugh lines, and black hair peppered with graying streaks. After the attack he threw himself into his work, determined to capture every single Deatheater. This included his once friend, Peter Pettigrew, who gave out the family's location to his Master, resulting in the death of his other son and the slow decline of his wife's mental state. The man now rotted in Azkaban because of Jame's and Sirus's quick actions.

Lily nodded in agreement, and pulled her only child into his arms; hugging him tightly to her chest, tears silently falling down her sickly pale cheeks. Lily cherished her baby boy, a resented the day she would have to send her little Henry out into the world. After Harry she didn't want to lose an other child. She would only ever have one now, in the physical world at least. The attack left her broken in the mind, but barren as well, unable to have an other child. Lily even looked sick, her skin sunken, and pale; her eyes that once shown like emeralds now were dull, and had large bags under them. Her hair, once fire red like her Henry's was now a dull red, with almost no life to it.

"Make lots of friends, Henry, and don't get in to much trouble. I'm going to miss you dear," She whispered into his hair.

"Miss you too, Mum," Henry choked out, holding his mother just as tight as she held him. Most children would be embarrassed by these types of things, but not Henry. Once Lily let go of Henry he was yet again pulled into an other hug by his father.

"Bye Dad," Henry whispered.

"Goodbye Henry, I expect you to make friends, do your work, and most importantly have a little fun. Your the son of a Marauder live up to it," Jame laughed slightly, a little spark of the old James Potter returning to his eyes.

Henry grinned half heartily at his father and said, "I won't let you down." James smiled and helped him load his trunk, and Hedwing's cage on the train; his owl had all ready flown a head. Henry wished his uncles were there to see him off, but Sirus was in Russia fallowing a Deatheater lead and Remus across the world looking for a job because of his condition.

Henry boarded the train and waved sadly to his parents from his capartment. To be truthful Henry was a bit nerves about being around other kids his age. With the exception of those short five years with Harry he's always been around adults. He was trained since five and received his first wand a year early; Holly with a Phoenix Feather core; Voldamort's brother wand. In his life of training and tutoring he had no time for friends, but that didn't mean he didn't want any. When the capartment door opened to reveal a lanky, red headed boy with a ton of freckles and a smug on his nose Henry welcomed him inside. He introduced himself as Ron Weasley and he was Henry's first friend.

**Year One- The Stone and the Mirror Summery**

The year went by in a flash for Henry and the Golden Trio. Henry was sorted into Gryffindor like his parents, as was Ron and Hermione He had first met Hermione Granger on the train, like Ron, but she was searching for a boy named Neville's toad. She had bushy, brown hair, and beaver like teeth, not that he would ever say that to her face. She often seemed bossy and demanding, but Henry learned after knowing her that her bossy ways was just how she delt with her nervousness and awkwardness around others; a bit like his mask. In a way they were kindred spirits Strangely their friendship started with an insult Ron made. Quirrle, their ex-DADA teacher, came running in the Great Hall during the Halloween feast and shouted that a troll was loose. After hearing about Hermione not being at the feast and that she's been crying in the girl's room all day he dragged Ron with him to the girl's room not only to apologize, but to warn her also. They defeated the troll with the use of the spell, _Wingardium Leviosa_. The friendship, and safety of Hermione was worth it, even if Snape docked fifty points for reckless endangerment and he got a Howler from his mother.

They all quickly became close, even with Ron and Hermione's constant bickering. Together discovered the secret of the Philosopher Stone, and stopped Voldemort from stealing the thing for his own use. After a run in with a Cerberus named Fluffy, a talk with Hagrid and research they found that the legendary Philosopher Stone was hidden in the school. At first they thought Severus Snape, their Potions teacher, was after the stone. Snape was a bitter man, and was often strict, and intimating. He hated Henry from the very start, and only saw him as an other version of his father. He almost attack the man once or twice for the insults he spewed about his family. The man's just lucky he didn't insult his mother, or his dead brother yet. After going threw the trails laded by the teachers of Hogwarts; The Devil's Snare, defeated with a hasty combination of _Incendio_, and _Lumos_; The keys, which Henry caught using the skills he gained as Seeker(the youngest in a century this year; The largest game of Wizard's Chess Henry had ever played, one which only Ron's quick thinking a surprisingly tactical mind won; the Potions, which Hermione's unique sense of logic(a rare trait among Wizards) solved; and finally the Mirror of Erised, the mirror he encountered earlier that year just before the Winter Holidays. The Mirror that showed people their desires. He saw his mother healthy, and father not over worked and with a huge grin on his face. He saw his uncle Sirus with an arm tossed over Jame's shoulders grinning as well, and his Uncle Remus standing on his mother's side, happy and less stressed. Lastly he saw Harry, or at least an eleven year old version of Harry, at his mirror self's side, holding his hand, glasses perched on his nose and his green eyes shinning with happiness and mirth. He remembered his brother grinning at him and winking as he slid the blood red stone into his pocket while a possessed Quirlle loomed over his shoulder. He also remembered killing the man with his bare hands, and shuttered. A part of his mind told him that Quirlle was just as much a victim, as his mother, or brother; that he could have been saved.

"Henrick Sirus Potter!" He heard a frantic female voice yell from his cot in the Hospital Wing, and winced, "What in the world were you thinking!"

Henry didn't answer, and just let his mother alternate between yelling at him and hugging him. Truly he didn't know what he was even thinking.

**Year Two- The Snake and the Sword Summery**

Summer went by with little excitement do to his grounding for the previous school year's events. The highlight of that summer, though, was his shopping trip with the Weasleys. He chatted with Ron, catching up since he wasn't able to Owl him all summer, and talked with Fred and George, about pranking, and ideas. He also met Ginny, a sweet girl with a serious case of fangirl syndrome. Lily came with him, and his father was busy with work so his Uncle Sirus came in his stead. He loved his uncle; he was a dark haired man with laughing grey eyes, and a jovial attitude. Despite his last name being Black he was like a ray of sunshine in his life. Truly the man was like a big child, and more often then not Henry was the adult in most situations. Sadly his school started off badly with that idiot new DADA teacher, and the house elf incident with that elf named Dobby. Luckily his parents had a Floo connection to Grandpa Albus's office or he would have never made it to Hogwarts on time.

His bad luck streak seemed to keep getting worse as the year went on. First there was Lockhart's classes, which seemed to revolve around the man so they learned absolutely nothing. Then there was the attacks that started; students, and one cat, and a ghost being petrified by some creature. Then there was him finding out that he was a Parselmouth, meaning that he could speak to snakes. That, in return, made everyone think that he was the next Voldemort Then Hermione one of his best friends, was petrified, and not soon after Ginny went missing.

Henry and Ron found the Chamber of Secrets to rescue Ginny, but Ron was trapped on the other side of a cave in with their idiot professor who tried to _Oblivate _them. So Henry ended up facing an extremely large snake and Voldemort's past-self, Tom Riddle, by himself. Only because of sheer luck, and the timely arrival of Fawks, Dumbledore's Phoenix with Godrick Gryffindor's Sword that he and Ginny were even able to make it out alive. His years seemed to have a trend with ending in Hospital Wing.

**Year Three**

Not quite much happened in Third year. Peter Pettigrew escaped and his Uncle Remus was the DADA professor that year. It was safe to say that that actually learned something. The worst thing that happened was the Dementors. They made him remember everything horrible in his life. The attack; his mother's screams and his brother's crying. Then him waking up three days later to be told that his one and only twin was gone; dead. Killing Quirlle with his bare hands. Seeing Ginny pale and motionless on the hard stone floor of The Chamber of Secrets All the fear, anger and sadness of his life. He guessed that was why his Bogart was a Dementor. He never did find out why his Patronus was a Fox, though.

**Year Four- A Year to Forget**

Henry curled up on his bed at home with his knees to his chest. It's been a long time since he really cried, but yet he had fat tears rolling down his normally tan cheeks. The Cup, the tournament Cedric. Cedric, it was all his fault. That loyal, selfless man with his whole life ahead of him was dead, and it was because Henry couldn't have been selfish and take that thrice damned Cup! The Graveyard, and Voldemort's resurrection flashed threw his mind and more sobs broke threw his lips. That _thing_; that bloody monster Voldemort just wasn't human; not anymore. Henry just felt so damn useless. Because of him Cedric died. Because of him Harry died. Because of him his mother's sick. Because of him his father's depressed. Because of him, because of him. How could he be the savior of the Wizarding World if he couldn't save one man! How come he couldn't be a normal kid? If he was a normal kid then so many people would have better lives, along with being alive. Sometimes he just wished Neville was the Boy-Who-Lived, and not him.

'No,' He though, wiping the tears from his eyes, 'I wouldn't wish this fate on anybody.' The-Boy-Who-Live; a title that came with so many responsibility, that at times, was way to much to handle. He was fourteen for Merlin's sake! And yet he was saddled with an adult's responsibility. It was unfair, but if there was one thing he learned in life was that life was undoubtedly, and completely unfair.

Then Henry did something he hasn't done since he was six; Henry Sirus Potter walked across the hall of Potter Manor to his sleeping parents bedroom and cracked the door open. "Mum, Dad," He called out.

James muttered something in his sleep and rolled over, but Lily, a notoriously light sleeper, woke the minute she heard Henry's voice. "Yes, Honey," She yawned, sitting up in bed.

Henry bit his lip, and ran his fingers threw his hair, "I-I know I'm almost fifteen, mum, b-but can I sleep here tonight."

Lily smiled lightly, and said, "Of course." Henry walked across the room and into his mother's arms, and sobbed openly into her chest. Lily rubbed soothing circles on his back, and hummed an old lullaby, mimicking the same motions she used to use to calm him down as a child. That night Henry slept peacefully in the arms of his parents, forgetting the world for a while.

**SSSSsssssssssssssss**

Almost two months later Henry sat in his room getting ready for his yearly shopping trip with the Granger and Weasley families, while at that same moment three teenagers exited a taxi in London. A slight grin stretched across the pale face of the shortest teen as he flicked his long, raven bangs out of his visible green eye, "Look out England, here we come."

**SSSSsssssssssssssss**

**Cat: I think we all know who this "mysterious" person is~. Things are going to start getting fun. **

**Read and Review please. **


	5. CH 4 Sightings of a Dead Boy pt 1

**Cat: And here is the long awaited chapter four! Harry finally made his way into England, and the school year is just about to start. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I only own the OCs and Demon based ****Universe that will appear in this story.**

**WARNING: Yaoi(eventually), eventually incest, mentions of abuse and some blood and gore. Also OOCness. A Harry has a twin who's the BWL fic.**

**Summery: Meet Harry Potter, your average teenager in New York...not! He's no Wizard, nor is he any normal human being. Adopted at the age of seven by a conman half demon he is part of a hidden world not even the Wizarding World is aware of. Welcome to the Underground, a word of Demons, Vampires, Angels, and Werewolves. Now meet the Demoni, an organization built off the kidnapping and killing of humans, run by a feared demon only known as Leader. Join Harry as he faces his destiny, faces demons and deatheaters, and officially comes back from the "dead" to correct a mistake made long ago.**

**PAIRINGS: OMC(Henry S. Potter)xHarry, multiple OcxOc, RonxHermione, JamesxLily. (might add more)**

_Flashback_

"Talking"_  
_

'Thinking'

**SSSSsssssssssssssss**

**Chapter Four- Sightings of a Dead Boy Part 1**

Harry stretched out on the hotel bed like a cat and sighing in relief when he felt a satisfying crack. He smirked slightly when he saw Will flinch on the other side of the room, people with advanced senses were fun to mess with. Will glared at him, and Harry just put on that oh-so-innocent look Nero taught him. It wasn't his fault the plane ride made him so stiff.

"All right boys, I'm going to stop you before you can even start," Eira said from her perch from the desk she was sitting on. If there was one thing the three had in common was that they had no respect for property that wasn't theirs. "Remember why we're here," she added. Harry and Will nodded, still exchanging looks. Sometimes it was hard to believe they were best friends.

They were here strictly on business, even though that business was rumor chasing. A Vampire acquaintance of Jackal B.'s, and an information broker threw them a bone and told them of a possible alliance between the Demoni and a Wizard named Voldemort. This information somehow found it's way to The Council and Harry was elected to investigate, though he was still in training. Harry was surprisingly one of the only people with a good knowledge of Wizarding Britain and nobody else would take up a job involving Wizards. Harry only excepted on two conditions; the plane tickets, and hotel were payed for, and he could bring Will and Eira. To be truthful he probably would have excepted anyways for only the prospect of having his questions answered Harry was glad to be back in his Mother Land, but hoped to Nyx it was just a rumor.

"Now Harry," Eira started, snapping Harry out of his daze, "You're the boss, when do we begin stage one of Operation Infiltration."

The teen hummed, and tapped his chin in thought, "I would say sooner the better, because the faster we get information the faster we can get to the truth."

"So, now?" Will asked, leaning against the wall.

'Leave it to Will to get straight to the point,' Harry though with his usual smirk.

"Ya, I mean, if you guys aren't too jet lagged or something," He answered and like usual gave an alternate choice. He never liked giving only one option to a person, it felt quite unfair to the person and left him feeling slightly guilty.

"Naw, we're good, right Ira?" Eira answered that with a sharp nod, "So where are those Wizarding robes The Jackal got us."

"Here," Harry said, heaving a duffle bag onto the bed. He pulled out three pairs of plain black robes and plain black cloaks; quite average looking in the Wizarding World. Personally Harry thought Wizards need a serious wardrobe update; these things were just not practical.

They all changed, not really caring if they were all in the same room; they've all seen each other naked at one point or an other. Harry finished clasping the cloak around his neck and took a minute to step back and look at his companions. Will looked kind of awkward in his robes with his bulky, and tall body. The werewolf had changed quite a bit from when he first met him four years ago. Gone was an trace of of the baby-fat that clung to him at twelve, and it was now replaced by the muscle he's been gaining from the Fights he's been in at Hell's Angel fight club. His dark brown hair was cut short and spiked with gel and the two gashes he received when they first met scarred over, and had faded slightly with age. 'Though,' Harry thought, an amused look in his eye, 'He's still the same cocky idiot from four years ago.'

Next he turned his attention to Eira, the robe really didn't fit her slightly curvy form well. Eira has long excepted that she would never have the "assets" other girls had, but she preferred not to develop back problems later in life. Eira, instead, had grown into a tall girl with long legs and had inherited the so called "Gray Grace". She shared her mother's sharp features and icy eyes, but her late father's silver-white hair, which was cut into a rather short pixie cut. Truthfully, if Harry had just met her, he would have mistaken her for a very pretty boy.

Then there was Harry himself. Harry has changed a lot from the frail waif Jackal B. had found crying in an alleyway. He was still shorter then average, and still has a stick-like figure, but he now had small, but strong muscles under his pale skin, filling him out more. His hair was still it's inky black, but was now down a little past his chin, with his bangs being a little longer then the rest of his hair. He wore black, oval glasses over his mismatched eyes and had recently gained a piercing in his right ear. One of Jackal B.'s clients once described him as a "Little Punk", and the twins said he would have pulled off the dark and mysterious look well if it wasn't for his mischievous personality.

"These Luna damned Wizards have the worst sense of fashion I have ever seen! What the hell do the wear during a heat wave?!" Will question, pulling at the 'Man Dress' as he put it earlier.

"Same thing but sleeveless, well, at least the really wonky, traditional ones do," Harry said, remembering that his Mother often favored Muggle clothes over Wizarding robes.

"That's fucked up, how the freaken' hell have they not all died from heat stroke," Will shouted, showing his disappointment in Wizard fashion again.

Eira rolled her eyes and said, "I believe they have something called cooling charms, correct?"

"Yep," Harry answered with a smirk, watching with amusement as his hot-headed friend huff and puff about having to wear hot, sticky robes. Harry then pocketed his focus, a nine inch rod of Jet Stone, and turned to his friends, "Now that we're all pretty, and pampered let's get going." Now it was Will's turn to roll his eyes and pocketed the gun his elder brother gave him; it was faster then a spell so his all ready had an advantage. Eira shook her head in amusement and also pocketed her focus, a six and a half inch rod of Apatite.

Harry called up **UmbraIngredior**, and linked arms with his companions, "Shall we?"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssss**

Henry walked the crowded, cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley with Ron, for Hermione got distracted by books and told them to go ahead. Henry's parents had business with Gringotts, and Ron and Hermione's parents were off gathering other school things. So the duo decided to stop and look at the Quality Quidditch Supply Store and looked around.

As Ron and Henry were gonking at a new broom someone bumped into them, "Shit!". The older man had an American, if he was correct, accent, and was rather tall. He was taller the Henry by roughly three inches, and Ron by one, which was saying something because the duo were some of the tallest in their year. That was the only thing the two could really tell about him since his hood was up.

"Sorry about that," The taller teen said, grinning slightly, showing off sharp teeth that reminded him of his Uncle Remus's, "I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'."

"No, It's fine," Henry said carefully, taking the lead, "I'm Henry Potter, are you not from around here." He mentally braced himself, fearing that this man could be an other crazy fan.

"No duh I'm not from around here," The man scoffed, "Anyways, I'm Will."

Henry was momentary surprised, but quickly recovered and said, "Nice to meet you, this is my friend, Ron."

"Hey," Ron said before blurting out, "You like Quidditch?" Henry resisted the urge to hit his friend.

"Um...what the hell is that?" He and Ron exchanged shocked looks before launching into a full explication of the sport.

**Meanwhile...**

Hermione shifted threw the books in Flourish and Blotts, she needed research materiel Since Voldemort was resurrected she's been trying to formulate a way of defeating him, or at least to help Henry defeat him; and, well, as the saying went, "Know thy Enemy." She wasn't about to learn Dark Magic, but she wanted to know more about it and exploit it's weak points. War was intimate and the Light will never win if they remained so ignorant. But since the Ministry banned most books concerning the Dark Arts it was increasingly hard to find a single book. Maybe she should ask Henry if his Godfather would let her have access to the Black Library. Then she saw it, _History of the Magic: Black, Gray and White_! It was absolutely perfect! Her fingers only just brushed the worn spine of the book when and other hand overlapped hers.

She turned to say something and was faced with a boy about her height, give or take a few inches, with his face shadowed by the hood of a cloak. All she could really see of his face was a little pale skin and inky black fringe covering the left side of his face. "Ah, sorry, were you going to take this book?" The boy asked, his voice a strange mix between a British and American accent.

Hermione blush slightly, "W-well yes, do you want it because I'm sure I can find an other-"

"No, you saw it first. You take it," He smiled lightly at her then added, "I was just looking for some books about the recent history of Magical Britain so I just been looking threw anything with history in the title."

"Oh, thank you, I'm Hermione Granger, welcome to London," the bushy haired girl said, offering a hand, "I could help you look if you want. Are you new to England?"

"Harry, or Hal; which ever you prefer," Harry said, shaking her hand, "That would be great and no, I was born in England, but under...um..._circumstance_, I had to move when I was seven."

"Nice to meet you, Harry," She said, getting a little bit of an eerie feeling off the fellow teen, but brushed it off as his name, "Now a good book about the recent history of Magical Britain would be ether _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_,_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_, or _Modern Magical History_. I think the most straight forward one to read would be _Modern Magical History_, but an other method you could use is to search old additions of The Daily Prophet, but they're pretty unreliable and pregidous."

Harry nodded, seemly deep in thought, "Hmm...seems like a good idea, maybe I could try both. Which one would tell me more about that Dark Lord Voldemort guy?"

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed. This foreign boy was able to say Voldemort's name with out a stutter or pause; the only people whom she ever seen do that, besides herself, were Sirus Black, Headmaster Dumbledore, and Henry. There was something odd about this boy; he was ether fearless, or ignorant of the situation.

"Yo, Harry," A girl's voice called causing Hermione for whip around, and Harry to chuckle slightly, "Let's go get Will, you can indulge yourself in your book fetish later." Harry blushed and stuttered at the other, slightly taller, figure in a matching cloak.

"Um... well anyways, thank you for the help, Miss Hermione " Harry said, grinning awkwardly in a way that reminded Hermione deeply of Henry, "But I best be on my way before an icicle finds it's way into my skull."

Before she could answer he left with the cloaked girl, maybe boy. She picked up _History of the Magic: Black, Gray and White_ from the shelf and made her way over the the counter to pay, but could stop thinking about the odd pair of strangers. Something about them was just off.

**SSSSSSSSSSsssssssss**

Harry and Eira exited the shop and Eira almost admittedly hit him up side the head. Harry hissed and wince, "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"Stop making it so damn obvious, and stop giving out your name," Eira stated in a monotone, and was giving him a classic, 'Are you a moron?' look.

Harry rolled his eyes at her a stuck out his tongue at her. The girl glared back at him; and the two engaged in a staring contest until Harry finally backed down. He secretly damned the Ice Queen genes that Clair obviously passed on to his daughter.

"Let's just go collect Will," Harry muttered, "Where is he anyways?"

"That weird broom store, you think Wizards would be more creative."

"I know, right."

Suddenly there were several loud cracks and at least ten people dawning pitch-black robes, and shiny silver masks appeared in the middle of Diagon Alley. Accompanying them, much to both Elemental horror, were three Demons. They were obviously from Unit Four, Capture and Detain, with their blank, white masks and the tell tale number fours tattooed on their shoulders. "Shit," Harry muttered under his breath, speaking what both of them were thinking.

**SSSSsssssssssssssss**

**Cat: Well, all of you are going to come after me for this cliff-hanger aren't you XD Don't worry, I'll get going on part two as soon as possible. **

**Also, The Underground is run by a Council of creatures. One Angel, one Demon, one Vampire, one Werewolf, one Dark Fae, and one Elemental. Some of the minor seats are taken by a Dark Veela, a humanoid Dementor, a Shape-Shifter, and a Squib. **

**The Demoni also has four factions; One is the Information Unit, and the Elite, then there is Two, which is the Medical Unit, along with Execution and after that is Three, the most feared Torture Unit, and finally there is Four, the Capture Unit. Each Unit is under the command of a Head, and a Lieutenant, and they are under the orders of Leader. You'll find out more about them later. **

**So anyways, bye for now. Read and Review please. **


	6. CH 4 Resurrection of a Dead Boy Pt 2

**Cat: And here's out exciting part two! Finally, right? Anyways, on with the show.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I only own the OCs and Demon based ****Universe that will appear in this story.**

**WARNING: Yaoi(eventually), eventually incest, mentions of abuse and some blood and gore. Also OOCness. A Harry has a twin who's the BWL fic.**

**Summery: Meet Harry Potter, your average teenager in New York...not! He's no Wizard, nor is he any normal human being. Adopted at the age of seven by a conman half demon he is part of a hidden world not even the Wizarding World is aware of. Welcome to the Underground, a word of Demons, Vampires, Angels, and Werewolves. Now meet the Demoni, an organization built off the kidnapping and killing of humans, run by a feared demon only known as Leader. Join Harry as he faces his destiny, faces demons and deatheaters, and officially comes back from the "dead" to correct a mistake made long ago.**

**PAIRINGS: OMC(Henry S. Potter)xHarry, multiple OcxOc, RonxHermione, JamesxLily. (might add more)**

_Flashback_

"Talking"_  
_

'Thinking'

_**"Shadow**_ **_Talk"_**

**SSSSsssssssssssssss**

**Chapter Four- Resurrection of a Dead Boy Part 2**

Previously...

_Suddenly there were several loud cracks and at least ten people dawning pitch-black robes, and shiny silver masks appeared in the middle of Diagon Alley. Accompanying them, much to both Elemental horror, were three Demons. They were obviously from Unit Four, Capture and Detain, with their blank, white masks and the tell tale number fours tattooed on their shoulders. "Shit," Harry muttered under his breath, speaking what both of them were thinking._

Now...

"Agreed," Eira muttered back, reflexively pulling out her focus, calling out the name of one of the Gray's patron Naiads, "**Geminusglacies**." She heard an echo-like giggle as her focus was enveloped in a silvery-blue light. Water slowly gathered around the focus forming a long rod of water. The water took the form of two long blades on each end, crystallizing into solid, sharp ice, and the middle crystallized into a smooth, dark blue handle. Eira spun the the sword and nodded to Harry, who nodded back. Well, there goes their cover.

Harry took out his focus, a little nervous because he really never used **Marvo **and **Nacht **outside of his training. Harry took a deep breath and said, "**Marvo**, **Nacht**." Two shadows sprung and and surrounded the jet rod, morphing, and changing its shape. Soon a glossy, pitch black flute was in his hand instead of the rod. He put the flute to his lips and said, "Let's make your Mom proud, Eira."

The screaming people in the streets of Diagon Alley took little notice to the display, and kept running from cackling Deatheaters, and sadistic Demons. Spells shot left and right, and blood spilled on the streets; complete and total pandemonium!

A demon jumped in front of a young girl, and raised his blade, but before he could end the poor girl's short life Harry started playing a meroid of sharp and fast notes. A shadow rose in the air and shot threw the unsuspecting demon's chest, and a look of shock was permanently etched on his face. His body feel limp, still impaled on the shadow. The little girl ran away, screaming and soaked in blood. Harry, personally, was not a fan of death and destruction but if he was taught anything in his life it was that some deaths were necessary. **Nacht** cackled slightly before letting the limp body fall to the ground, and leapt off at his Wielder's command. The Shade hasn't felt the thrill of battle since Lady Asylum's death. He ran, danced and leaped at his targets with diligence thought missing a few times because of a wrongly played note, but it was all fun and games for him.

Eira was slashing at Deatheater and Demoni member a like, and succeeded at impaling a Deatheaters on her blade when his spell work was too slow. She pulled it out without a second thought; they were the enemy, and were hurting innocent people, so should she care about what happened to them. She felt a cutting curse skim her shoulder and hissed slightly; was it just her or did the number of Deatheaters just multiply. Ignoring the pain, she let the pounding of the war drums in her ears control her rhythm as she locked blades with a demon.

"So the council only sent a couple of snot nosed brats," The demon taunted, taking a swing, "They must be fucking slipping!"

"It will only take a kid to defeat your sorry ass," Eira countered, blocking.

"Stupid mortal," She hissed at the elemental, "When will you Humans be able to accept that you are inferior! No matter how many paler tricks you have."

Eira just growled at the she-demon, the battlefield was no place for chit-chat anyways. The two dueled, but Eira was barely holding her own, she was out matched in both years, and skill. This was like a serious fight with her mother, a high ranking Water Mistress; she could never hope to win one on one. Just as the demon broke threw her defense, sending **Geminusglacies **flying out of her hand and Eira crashing to the ground. The demon smirked down at her, and raised her blade. Just as the blade was going to come crashing down on her a shot rang out. The she-demon shrieked and clutched at her chest. Blood started to soak threw his thin shirt, and she felt to her knees. Eira let out the breath she was holding and summoned **Geminusglacies ** back to her.

Will smirked at her from in between two boys, "You okay, Eira? I never known you to need saving!"

"Stop being an ass, and focus on the battle, dumb ass," Eira simply replied, glaring playfully at her friend, "What's with the civilians, by the way."

"Hey! We're not civilians!," Shouted the red head with freckles.

"Then get off your asses and fight," Eira hissed, jumping back on her feet, "Or are all Wizards cowards."

"We're not cowards," The other, unfreckled redhead said, pulling out his Holly wand.

"Ya, we don't care about no bloody age restriction," Freckles agreed, pulling out his wand as well.

"Age restrictions! Luna damn, you Wizards are crazy," Will chuckled, cocking his gun.

**SSSSSSSSsssss**

Harry dodged a spell and sent **Nacht **right back, which the Wizard narrowly dodged. Once Harry took down the Deatheater, a familiar head of frizzy, brown hair caught his eye; Hermione! Why in the world isn't she all ready gone, or at least hiding! A Deatheater caught sight of the young Witch, and sent a familiar, sickly green spell her way. 'Shit!' Harry thought, remembering what that spell did. Like hell he was going to let her die, even if he barely knew her. Harry switched his notes for low and long ones, calling up **Marvo**. The shadow rose and shielded the girl, adsorbing the spell and projecting it out threw a shadowed area, hitting a different Deatheater.

"Are you okay," Harry called, running threw the fray to her.

"Yes...what was that? A-and what are you, a-and who are you really," She asked, wide-eyed, and realizing how close she came to death.

"I'll explain later, let's just focus on making it out alive," Harry answered, bringing his flute back to his lips. Hermione nodded shakily, and took out her wand.

The battle raged on for what seemed like hours before the Deatheaters and lone demon abruptly stopped. Harry, distracted by the sudden stop, was skimmed with a stray _Reducto_, causing him to be thrown back into a wall. "Fuck!" He cursed under his breath, groaning in pain. His glasses were cracked, he defentily dislocated something, and his back and head hurt like hell. Hermione, quickly fallowed by Eira, who must of caught sight of him, and Will ran to his side. There were two others trialing behind him, but Harry was more conserved with the intensification pain in the back of his skull.

The sound of cracks filled the air as the Deatheaters fled, and some other people arrived. "Professor, come quick! Somebody's hurt!" He heard Hermione yell. All the voices seemed to melt together as black spots filled his vision.

**SSSSSSSssssssssss**

The first thing that Harry registered was the fact that he smelled hospital, and mentally groaned. If there was one thing he hated in life it was bloody hospitals. He cracked open his eyes and found the surroundings vaguely familiar, but that couldn't be right, could it? The last hospital he's been to in England wasn't really a hospital, but the Hospital Wing of some school, and he just had a cold then. Why the hell would he be in a school, though? The last thing he remembered was getting hit by some spell.

An older woman in healer's garb walked over to his cot, and smiled down at him, "How are you feeling, dear."

"Like I ran into my uncle," He muttered without thinking, and mentally hit himself upside the head. Was he a complete moron?

The woman looked kind of shocked for a second, then angry, but quickly covered it up by saying, "Is there anything you need?"

"Yes ma'am. Can I have my glasses please, and maybe some water as well," Harry asked, smiling slightly.

"Certainly," She said, handing the boy his glasses and went off to get some water. Harry slipped his glasses on and was surprised that they weren't broken. Weren't they cracked? Then he remembered, that Wizards had magic, and had spells to fix things like his glasses. He took a moment to take a quick innovatory on himself; he didn't seem to be missing an limbs, and wasn't brain damaged, but his back was still a little sore.

The woman returned and handed him the cup, and he downed the water with much thanks. "Where are my friends, Miss...um-"

"You may call me Madam Pomfrey, I'm the Mediwitch here at Hogwarts," She said, "And as for your friends they are explaining things to the Order."

"Nice to meet you, My name's Harry or Hal, which ever you prefer," Harry replied, putting down the glass, "What's The Order, if you don't mind me asking."

"The Order of The Phoenix is an organization created Albus Dumbledore to oppose You-Know-Who," She said, then added, "Albus is the Headmaster of Hogwarts." Harry blinked, wondering why a headmaster of a school need to fight a Terrorist, and wondering if this Headmaster was the same Albus as his Grandpa Albus. Then again, how many Albus Dumbledores are there in the world, really. He nibbled his lip and layed back down, this was all very confusing. What exactly had he missed out on in England? He knew there was a war going on, and he knew that his family was famous, but there is only so much one can learn form news papers. Maybe his family wanted to get him away from the dangers of war, but why send him to the Dursleys of all people? None of this made sense, even with this new information. Maybe this Order can get him in contact with his Parents, or maybe he could talk to Grandpa Albus about it.

Harry smirked slightly, noticing that Madam Pomfrey left. Harry, as quiet as a mouse, got out of the cot. He shivered slightly as his bare feet his stone floor, and for the first time noticed that he didn't have the robes on anymore. He was in a plain t-shirt, and sweatpants; he blushed slightly, wondering who redressed him. He shook his head, and tip-toed to the doorway. The teen peaked his head out into the hallway, and scanned the paintings, and walls. In some sort of way the way that hall was constructed reminded him of a cheerier version of Shadow's Cove, the Shade ancestral home. Harry glided threw the halls with a cat-like stealth, sticking to the shadows. He was about to pass a gargoyle when **UmbraIngredior **whispered in his ear, "_**Child, something's hidden behind that statue."**_

"_**Can you get me past it?" **_He whispered back, his soft hisses gaining a echoing quality.

"_**I'll see what I can do,**_" He watched **UmbraIngredior**'s silhouette disappear from his side, and a few minutes later a portal opened at his side.

_**"Good work,**_" Harry smirked, before stepping in. As he crept in the shadows of the stairs he could hear several voices ahead. When Harry reach the top of the stairs he knelt in the shadows and looked into the office. The first things he noticed were all the bobbles and such, and had a strange feeling a deja vu. He quickly scanned over the people, noticing Eira and Will right away, and they didn't look version happy. 'Not a good sign,' He thought to himself. Next he looked at the man talking. He was old, with bright blue eyes and the longest beard he'd ever seen, along with the strangest fashion sense. It took a few second for him to realize that was Grandpa Albus. He really hasn't changed much.

Next he spied a couple, probably in their thirties, maybe forties. Recognition flared right away when he caught sight of the woman's green eyes, so much like his own. Those were his parents! A mixture of happiness, and bitterness swirled his the pit of his stomach, but was soon replaced with confusion. What happened to them? They looked sick, especially his mother. His father looked old, much to old for his age. His father looked angry, and was gripping his wand so hard that his knuckles were white, and his mother looked somewhere between bursting out in tears, and jumping for joy. Then his eyes landed on a teenager holding his mother's hand tightly. He was taller then Harry by a long shot, and he had a messy head of dark, fiery hair. His hazel-green eyes were wide in shock and he looked like he was about to say something. Harry's eyes widened to match when realization hit him, that was Henry; His twin, his brother, his other half and was standing only a measly mere few feet away. Harry wanted to run out to his family, but something held his feet in place.

Just as Henry was about to say something to Dumbledore Eira cut him off, "Okay, old man, let me get this straight, you took an injured five year old from his home with out his parents consent, didn't seek medical treatment, and then had the balls to leave him with those monstrous, pigs of people, he and his family sadly have to call relatives. And you never even checked on his well being? What in the fucking Seven Layers of fucking Hell is wrong with you!" She growled, slamming her hands on the man's desk, and glared at him, a cold rage shinning in her eyes. Harry's jaw dropped, and he felt tears come to his eyes. So his family didn't abandon him; they didn't willingly leave him to die. They didn't even know.

"And lets not forget he told everyone that Harry was fucking dead, ruined a family, and two childhoods. You took a CUB from his PACK! You should be disgusted with yourself old man," Will added with a growl. Harry's shock was replaced with a silent rage; they thought he was bloody dead! The hell! The Bloody Hell! Shadows started to warp and twist around the room, not that most noticed at first.

"Grandpa- I mean, Headmaster, w-why would, why would you do this to us, to me, t-to Harry," Henry asked shakily, betrayal written all over his face.

This caused Albus's heart to clench; he made a terrible mistake. He looked down in shame, he failed the Potters, people who were his friends and allies, and failed the two boys he saw as Grandsons. Honestly he would be surprised if any of them ever forgave him. "I thought that young Harry would become neglected due to Henry's fame. I was only trying to give Harry a chance at a normal childhood," He tried to explain.

"You thought Lily and I would neglect our own son!" James seethed, shaking with rage, "We would never hurt Harry, you know about my sister Dumbledore; you know Squib or not, Boy-Who-Lived or not, we would have treated both boys equally! I don't care whether he has magic or not he's still my son!"

Lily nodded in agreement, some tears escaping her dull, green eyes, and sobbed "J-just let me see him. J-j-just let me see my baby."

"Just let us see my brother, Dumbledore," Henry said, voice like steel as he glared at his former mentor and hero.

"He's in the hospital wing," The old Wizard answered simply, regret washed over his all ready aged features, making him look even older.

"We might not have to wait," Eira muttered, eyeing the twisting shadows. Everyone looked at her curiously, besides Will, who smelled his best friend when he was coming up the stairs.

"Come on out Kid Ninja," Will called out.

Harry shook off his shock, and stepped out of the shadows. He smiled awkwardly at his shocked parents and ran his fingers threw his hair, "Um...H-hi, Mum, Dad, Henry."

**SSSSsssssssssssssss**

**Cat: Finally! Done! Also Harry was out for about an hour or two and most of his injures were healed via potion/spell, incase you were wondering how he was back on his feet so fast.**

**Anyways, Read & Review. **


	7. CH 5 Of Reunions and Missions

**Cat: You guys are probably about ready to kill me. Well, here it is, sorry if it's a little short. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I only own the OCs and Demon based ****Universe that will appear in this story.**

**WARNING: Yaoi(eventually), eventually incest, mentions of abuse and some blood and gore. Also OOCness. A Harry has a twin who's the BWL fic.**

**Summery: Meet Harry Potter, your average teenager in New York...not! He's no Wizard, nor is he any normal human being. Adopted at the age of seven by a conman half demon he is part of a hidden world not even the Wizarding World is aware of. Welcome to the Underground, a word of Demons, Vampires, Angels, and Werewolves. Now meet the Demoni, an organization built off the kidnapping and killing of humans, run by a feared demon only known as Leader. Join Harry as he faces his destiny, faces demons and deatheaters, and officially comes back from the "dead" to correct a mistake made long ago.**

**PAIRINGS: OMC(Henry S. Potter)xHarry, multiple OcxOc, RonxHermione, JamesxLily. (might add more)**

_Flashback_

"Talking"_  
_

'Thinking'

**SSSSsssssssssssssss**

**Chapter Five- Of Reunions and Missions **

Lily stared at her long lost son wide eyed. He looked so different, so much older. His eyes, well visible eye, was what shocked her the most. The innocents that they used to have were gone; the wonder, the curiosity, just everything she used to see when ever their eyes met were gone. Only to be replaced by caution, shadowed by some cynicism that she never dreamed of any of her children having. Surprisingly, she was the first to move, braking from her first born's loosened grip and running to her lost son; her little Harry. She engulfed the small fifteen year old in a tight hug, tears running down her face.

Harry was shocked at first, but slowly returned the hug. Silent sobs shook his body as he struggled not to cry. He felt her stroke his hair, sobbing "My baby," over and over like mantra. It was all bitter sweet for him; he finally had his family back but...he felt like he was leaving his other family behind. Jackal B., his best friend, brother, and uncle; Cain and Nero, his two crazy siblings; Clair, his Mentor, and Mother figure; Hell, even Councilman Quincy was like family to him. Will and Eira too, his ass of a brother, and cold yet hot-headed sister. He couldn't leave them, but he didn't want to leave his blood related family ether. He didn't leave any of his big, messed up, family behind.

Lily, unaware of her son's inner struggle, just continued to stroke his darker then dark hair; her sobs dieing down. What she heard next made her heart jump with joy. "Muma...," he whispered quietly into her shoulder, an small sob escaping his lips.

"Shhh...It's okay, Muma's got you," Lily whispered into his hair, "And I'm never going to let you go."

That broke the dam for Harry. Tears spilled down his face and loud sobs escaped his lips. He clasped against his mother, clinging to her tightly, and shaking like a leaf. Harry hasn't cried so much since his first month with the Dursleys. He felt an other person join the hug, bigger then him or his mother. Then an other, smaller then the first and perhaps the same size as his mother, but still taller then him. His brother and Father.

Eira and Will shared a smile in the background, happy for their best friend. Eira wondered what was going to happen next. They needed to alert the council, of corse, but would they force Harry back to America after just reuniting with his family? Then there were the Wizards in general; they would never except The Underground's help. It was more likely they would try to destroy it. If there was one thing the Wizards out matched them in it was numbers. Will yawned, and stretched, "Hey Eira?"

"Hmm..."

"You think they'll let us go get our stuff from the hotel?" Will asked.

"You ask. Do I look like an all knowing deity to you? We need to contact the Council anyways," Eira replied.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but over hear your predicament," Dumbledore finally said after being quiet for so long, "I would be happy to arrange some transport for-"

"That wont be necessary, Harry or I could get us there and back easily," Eira said coldly, causing Dumbledore's frown to deepen.

"Eira," Will whispered, "I don't like him ether, but I don't think Harry has enough energy to transport us that distance, and I would rather not be soaked."

"Now you decided to have common since," Eira muttered under her breath, "Fine, we'll take your help, old man, but one wrong move and your a human popcical, got it."

Albus smiled despite the threat, and took out his wand, and grabbed a piece of paper off his desk. He muttered _Portus _under his breath and said, "Here you are, my dear, a two-way Portkey. All you need to do is think the location you want to go, then say Portus to activate it, and who ever is touching the paper will be transported to the location. To return here just say Portus and think of my office."

Eira snatched the paper from the man's hand and raised an eyebrow. Will blinked owlishly, man, sometimes Wizards could be so odd. They knew what a portkey was, of corse, but the objects sometimes used just weirded them out. "I still think my way's better," Eira muttered to Will, who rolled his eyes.

"Are we going to bring Harry with us?" Will asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"We have to, he's mission leader. He's the one that needs to report," Eira sighed, glancing back at the reunion, she felt really bad to brake it up, but if she didn't do it no one would. The silver haired teen sighed and approached the family, "Um...hey, sorry to interrupt but we need to retrieve our things...and Harry needs to report," She said awkwardly, shifting her feet.

Harry raised his head slightly and sighed, "Even miles away the Council still finds ways to ruin my moments," He said, wiping his bloodshot eyes, and smiling slightly. Eira and Will cracked a smile; leave it to Harry to make joke after such an emotional moment.

"W-why does he need to report? Why are you taking him away!" Lily shouted, on the edge of hysterics again, startling Harry slightly. What happened to his mother? James tried to calm her down, as did Henry.

"I'm not leaving for good!" Harry shouted over his mother's hysterics, "I just need to get my stuff, report and then I'll be back! I swear!"

"I'll go with him, Mum," Henry said, soothingly, "I'll make sure he get's back safe, okay."

Lily nodded, tearfully, trembling slightly. She gripped her husband's arm tightly, she couldn't stand to loose her baby again, she just couldn't. James kissed her head soothingly and nodded at Henry, who nodded back. Harry observed the scene with a sick feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach; was all of this his fault? He chewed his lip and adjusted his glasses nervously, "Let's get going then...should I call up **UmbraIngredior**?" Harry asked, glancing at Eira.

Eira shook her head and held up the paper, "The Old Man gave us a Portkey."

"We just grab it, right," Harry asked Henry, a bit rust on his knowledge of Wizarding modes of transportation; he was way to used to shadow travel.

"Ya, we just grab it, but hang on tight, okay," Henry said, smiling down at his newly found brother. He wrapped an arm around his twin's petite shoulders, almost protectively as they approached the other two teens. He knew that they were his friends but Henry was taking absolutely no risks. Harry blushed slightly, and frowned, he wasn't used to someone being so protective of him, it was kind of embarrassing. Even with Jackal B., and the twins he was pretty used taking care of himself; most Underground residents needed to be.

" 'Kay, lets get the show on the rode," Will said gruffly, grabbing a hold of the paper.

"Ditto," Harry smirked, also grabbing the paper, and Henry fallowed suit.

"Every got a hold," They nodded, "Okay, _Portus_." And they were gone.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssss **_

Harry landed not to gracefully on the hotel floor, cursing up a storm. Will looked a bit green and was holding his stomach, and Eira stumbled slightly, but her land was the cleanest of the trio. Henry landed similarly to Eira, but looked a bit green as well. After getting over his wave of nausea Henry helped his brother up and asked, "You okay?"

Harry nodded and said, "If I never see an other Portkey again it'll be too soon." Henry chuckled slightly, that's what he thought his first time using a portkey. They all took various seats as Eira booted up the laptop Will's brother gave them before they left. Harry sat next to his brother on one of the beds while Will occupied the other, and Eira took back her perch on the desk. Harry took the opportunity to observe his brother. Henry was tall for his age, and had a nice tan, suggesting he spent a large amount of time outside. His hair seemed darker than it was when they were five; it closely resembled blood now, rather then flames. It was a bit weird, but Harry found the shade quite pretty. His eyes, while the same color they always were, now looked older, a lot older; much to old for a fifteen year old. That made Harry's heart lurch painfully, and he knew that the boy next to him wasn't the same Henry he knew from ten years ago. It was like he was sitting next to a stranger. Then again, he wasn't the same Harry ether.

"I got it up, Councilman Quincy better be on," Eira commented, now sitting on Harry's other side, and passed him the computer. He noticed Henry looking at the computer curiously and chuckled; one of his side projects should be to get his family up to speed on technology. Henry blushed slightly and looked away.

"...what do you guys mean by Councilman anyways?" He asked, not even approaching the subject of the computer. 'Ah, the Potter curse of pride is showing,' Harry thought, with a slight smirk.

"The Underground, where we're from, is run by a Council and Sub Council. Councilman Quincy is technically only a Sub Council member, but is also the Head of the Squib community of The Underground," Will surprisingly explained, "My older brother, Richard, was almost elected for the Council Werewolf position, but was content in the family weaponry business. He said it was to much paperwork."

"So your Society doesn't have a Ministry?" Henry asked, somewhat bewildered.

"No, just a Council," Eira answered simply. Henry nodded slightly and glanced at the computer as Harry called up Video Chat. He clicked Quincy's name, and waited for him to pick up. Then the image of a disheveled young man with blue-black hair, and stormy blue eyes. He was dressed only a t-shirt from what they could see, and appeared a bit pissed.

"Okay you little fuckers this better be good, you know I'm an insomniac," The grainy image growled out, startling Henry slightly, not that he showed it; he was a Gryffindor, and was as brave as they come, plus a Potter, who's family motto included bravery. So no, he _definitely _did not flinch.

"Well, you did tell us to call whenever we found the Demoni," Harry said cheekily.

The man blinked owlishly, tensing slightly; fear was evident in his movements. Henry bit his lip, reminded strongly of the reaction he would get when ever he said Voldemort's name. "H-how the hell did you guys even-...nevermind, I don't what to know," Quincy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a moment he sat straighter, and said in the monotonic drawl all members of the council possessed,"Report, Level Two Shadow Elemental, Hadrian Potter-Shade." Henry shot Harry a question look but the younger ignored him.

"I'm sorry to say that the situation is as grave as we expected," Harry reported, a pensive expression showing his shadowed features, "The Organization Demoni has joined leagues with Dark Lord Voldemort's Army. I suspect the Demoni might become turncoat once the job's done, but it's to early to tell. Today while my team and I were information fishing in the Wizard Alley of Diagon Alley there was an attack, a planned raid by the looks of it, and three demons of the Demoni's capture unit were present and allied with Deatheaters. Will and Eira killed one, as did I, but the third one escaped execution. How do you suggest we proceed?"

"Normally I would say retreat and we'll said some of our higher levels to monitor the situation, but given the circumstances you're probably in," He glanced at Henry with dark eyes, "I will suggest you lay low, and advise the Wizards of the Demoni from the sidelines. We will be sending back up. Level six Slayer Wyatt, Level four Archangel Kaze, and Level four Healer Ruune are ready for dispatch, and will be taking the next flight out. You have 48 hours to complete the fallowing orders: Alert the British Ministry, and or the present Light Lord of the situation, and offer up all known information on the Demoni, as well as advise them on the proper methods of fight Demons, and Fallen. Good luck Team Shadow Fox.". He nodded at them before the grainy image popped out of the screen. Harry slumped forward, suddenly looking very tired, and handed the computer back to Eira. He buried his face in his hands and leaned against his brother, who rubbed his back.

"Well, isn't this a shit storm," Will sighed from his bed, "This is more then I expected to happen this mission." Eira and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Let's just grab out stuff and head back, I need one hell of a nap," Harry muttered.

**SSSSsssssssssssssss**

**Cat: A person's power level in the Underground is ranked threw 1-8. Very few, besides the council members, ever make it to 8. There are only two level 8 not in the council; Richard, Will's brother, and Eira's mother Clair. Harry is a level 2, almost a level 3 at his rate of growth. Eira had just reached level 3 and Will's on par with Harry. Jackal B.'s considered a level 4, and the twins are level 6. Quincy's level 7 and a half basically, and is exceptionally strong for a Squib. Harry's on the average power level for his age, because it takes a while to grow a level. **


	8. AN Please Read!

**A/N- Sorry!**

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but the truth is I have no idea where the story in going anymore. I'm just not feeling it anymore. I think there's a such thing as too fast paced, and that's what this story is, too fast paced. I mean seriously, I had no suspense at all. I should have drawn out the truth that Harry's alive to the Potters much longer then I did, and I feel like I could have done so much more with this story.**

**Anyways, the point of this update is to tell you all that I will no longer be updating this story, but that doesn't mean you'll be seeing nothing from me. I have a few plot bunnies running around and I might act upon them soon or later. Again, I'm very sorry for getting all your hopes up but this story is just going nowhere in my mind. I'm thankful for all your support and reviews. You've all been very helpful, and nice. It just sucks that I had to let all of you down like this.**

**Sincerely, **

**Thewateryfiredrummer (Aka Kayla) **


	9. AN Please Read Again!

**A/N- So...**

**Dear Readers, **

**Well...I've been debating with myself for the the past two days since I posted and I decided that I'll just be on Hiatus for a while with this story, and allow the ideas to flow. Hopefully I can come up with a chapter or two for this story after I start school again. I've been so creativity brain dead this summer, school will probably help restart my creative flow.**

**Sincerely****, **

**Thewateryfiredrummer (Aka Kayla) **


End file.
